


Uno, Due, Tre

by DevinCarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Smut, italiana, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John riflette su una relazione. E stavolta tortura il muro.</p><p>Traduzione italiana di One Two Three di pennydreadful. Tutti i link all'interno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno, Due, Tre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One, Two, Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174790) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Note dell'autore:  
> Questa è solo un po' di smut veloce che dovevo togliermi dalla testa. Il porno è il mio padrone.  
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Non c'è niente da fare, adoro le storie di pennydreadful. Spero che le mie traduzioni vi piacciano.

John e Sherlock si dedicavano a tre tipi di sesso. John aveva dato a tutti e tre i tipi un nome, anche se questo non l'aveva detto a Sherlock. Se gliel'avesse chiesto, Sherlock avrebbe probabilmente insistito sul fatto che loro avevano almeno cinquanta-tre tipi diversi di sesso e una lista delle loro variazioni, che è il motivo per cui non gliel'aveva chiesto.

La prima tipologia di sesso che facevano, John la chiamava Sesso Coniugale.

Ovviamente, non erano sposati, o nulla che gli andasse vicino. Sherlock sbuffava di fronte a cose ridicole, mondane e comuni come il matrimonio, e ad un certo punto John faceva lo stesso. Ciò che avevano andava bene ad entrambi e non aveva niente a che fare con conti in banca congiunti (Che Dio ci scansi), lo scambio reciproco di gioielli, o l'acquisto di lapidi coordinate. John si era rassegnato al fatto che sarebbero morti in un'enorme esplosione e che comunque non avrebbero mai trovato abbastanza parti del corpo da poter seppellire.  
Ma la verità era che si conoscevano da quasi due anni -giusto un po' più che amici dopo tutto quel tempo- e si erano formati intorno a loro i fronzoli tipici di una relazione. Facevano colazione insieme con amichevole stupore, John che legge il giornale e Sherlock che fa suoni derisori al suo toast; guardavano la tv insieme e John imparava semplicemente a spostarsi di lato quando Sherlock si sporgeva su di lui per prendere qualcosa; occasionalmente facevano la spesa insieme, anche se significava spaventare i commessi perché Sherlock li avrebbe osservati troppo intensamente mentre John ripescava i suoi coupon; a volte passeggiavano anche insieme al parco, nonostante l'incidente in cui Sherlock aveva afferrato il cane di qualcuno perché insisteva che fosse il premiato pedigree che il Detective Wilson aveva perso (comunque non lo era, e Sherlock era furente per il fatto che ci fossero così tanti dannati cani della stessa razza che fossero identici).  
Parte di queste infiorettature, inoltre, era il sesso. E benché il loro sesso all'inizio fosse vitale, passionale, il tipo di sesso da luna di miele -il sesso 'dobbiamo-scopare-adesso-oddio-è-tutto-così-nuovo-e-meraviglioso'- a volte il fuoco si affievoliva e il Sesso Coniugale lo rimpiazzava.  
Il Sesso Coniugale era solo piacevole e disegnato per l'efficienza. Metà delle volte nasceva da 'Sono un po' eccitato e dovrei fare qualcosa' e l'altra metà 'Mi sento così amorevole nei tuoi confronti perciò farò questa cosa.' Il Sesso Coniugale aveva tre sapori:

1\. Il sapore 'a letto di sera'. Di solito John stava guardando la tv per rilassarsi dopo una lunga giornata in chirurgia. Sherlock starebbe accoccolato accanto a lui, molto spesso in boxer e con una t-shirt vissuta. Potrebbe essersi addormentato all'inizio o magari persosi nei suoi pensieri, ma eventualmente John avrebbe sentito la sua erezione premere contro il fianco e poi, come una reazione a catena, sarebbe diventato duro a sua volta. Si sarebbero strusciati e baciati un po'. Ci sarebbero state delle toccatine reciproche. Magari John si sarebbe distratto abbastanza da volgere la sua piena attenzione su Sherlock, dal quale sarebbe derivato il Sesso Coniugale. Implicava il lieve cigolio delle molle del letto e la tv con il volume basso ma che ancora ronza in sottofondo e le calze di John ancora indosso. Quando fosse finito Sherlock avrebbe fatto un lieve sospiro soddisfatto e sarebbe andato a dormire mentre John avrebbe continuato a guardare le news.  
2\. Il sapore al 'buongiorno'. Se loro erano accoccolati e John non se la sentiva ancora di affrontare la giornata, carezze gentili e baci imbevuti di alito mattutino avrebbero portato ad un sesso assonnacchiato. Sherlock era particolarmente bello durante questi intercorsi, mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e sorrideva beatamente tutto il tempo, e i suoi capelli arruffati e la sua pelle tiepida di sonno erano una pura delizia. John aveva un debole per le mattine di Sesso Coniugale.  
3\. Il sapore 'altrove ma non a letto'. Molto più raramente, avrebbero potuto avere del Sesso Coniugale sul divano, se erano troppo pigri per andare in camera da letto oppure se lo strusciarsi mentre guardavano la TV diventava un po' più focoso. Non c'era niente di terribilmente lurido riguardo a questa forma di sesso perché lo facevano di solito sotto una coperta con metà dei loro vestiti ancora addosso. John era sempre inquieto nel farlo nel divano in quanto Mrs. Hudson aveva l'abitudine di spuntare a tutte le ore e, anche con una coperta sopra di loro, non voleva particolarmente che entrasse con la teiera a metà del coito.

La seconda tipologia di sesso che facevano, John la chiamava Sesso A Sorpresa.

Il Sesso A Sorpresa aveva molte variazioni, e succedeva diverse volte al mese. Certe volte John si chiedeva se Sherlock stesse leggendo quegli articoli insipidi riguardo il riaggiungere la spontaneità nella sua vita amorosa, perché solitamente ne era lui l'autore. Il Sesso A Sorpresa accadeva in troppi luoghi per elencarli ma negli ultimi sei mesi John era stato attaccato nei seguenti posti (anche se questa non è affatto una lista completa):

-La doccia, con Sherlock che scivola dentro premendo liscio e nudo contro la sua schiena. La doccia era un posto assolutamente terribile per provare a fare sesso con una persona di normali misure, senza pensare una con kilometri di arti come quelli che aveva Sherlock. Comunque sia, avevano scoperto che se Sherlock avesse messo il suo piede in su sul lato della vasca e si fosse abbassato un pochino, era all'altezza perfetta, anche se la posizione sembrava un po' sciocca.  
-Il tavolo della cucina, ma questo era uno di quegli orribili clichés e John continuava a pensare tutto il tempo ma qui ci mangiamo! Comunque, Sherlock che si piegava sopra il tavolo con la sua vestaglia alzata sopra i fianchi e il suo sedere pallido e perfetto che si arrossava sotto le dita di John, erano un ricordo a cui John piaceva tornare di tanto in tanto.  
-Sul bancone nel bagno degli uomini al St. Bart. John pensava che avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi, ma la faccenda entrò nella top tre delle prestazioni sessuali più eccitanti che avesse mai avuto nella sua vita.  
-Su un tavolo esaminatorio in chirurgia. Successe dopo ore e John aveva disinfettato il tavolo quando ebbero finito.  
-Il sedile posteriore di una macchina che Mycroft gli aveva prestato per un caso. John non aveva idea del fatto che Sherlock avesse la patente ma aveva guidato la macchina con grazia. Aveva operato su altre cose molto bene nel sedile posteriore, e Mycroft aveva detto che avrebbero potuto usarla, qualunque fosse stato lo scopo.  
-Sulle scale, e John non aveva ancora idea di cosa li avesse posseduti, perché la sua schiena gli fece male per giorni.

E poi c'era il terzo tipo di sesso, ed era quello che John chiamava Le Scopate Animalesche.

La libido di Sherlock era come il suo appetito: inesistente durante un caso, vorace subito dopo. John aveva provato a lungo e duramente (gioco di parole non intenzionale) a negare che la pazzia e il pericolo e le corse e l'essere quasi ucciso ogni dieci secondi gli facessero smuovere il sangue e lo eccitassero. Sherlock aveva visto giusto attraverso le sue proteste, ovviamente. E quando risolvevano un caso e ne uscivano (relativamente) illesi, la trionfante e compiaciuta soddisfazione personale che ne risultava era la più elevata -ma anche il più potente afrodisiaco- del mondo.  
Stasera, un uomo era andato in galera e una Scopata Animalesca era all'ordine del giorno.  
Grazie a Dio Mrs. Hudson era andata a visitare un familiare quella settimana. John era sul punto di attraversare il muro con la testiera del letto. SBAM e sentì distintamente una doccia di schegge di vernice cadere. SBAM e metà dei contenuti del comodino caddero sul pavimento. SBAM e sentì l'intonaco sgretolarsi. Le urla di Sherlock superavano tutto; gemiti insistenti e disperati ogni volta che John spingesse dentro di lui. Era a gambe aperte sotto John, la testa gettata indietro, il cuscino tirato in basso sotto le spalle, le mani che afferrano le lenzuola. Qualche altra spinta e il lenzuolo inferiore venne tirato via dall'angolo del materasso. Quando avrebbero finito, John voleva che ci fossero più coperte possibili sul pavimento.  
"Così. Va bene?" Disse John a denti stretti, puntando ogni parola con ogni spinta. TUM fece la testiera del letto e SLAP fecero le loro carni scivolose, e Sherlock gemette così stupendamente che era come se fosse tre parti di una sinfonia carnale perfetta.  
"Più forte," insistette Sherlock, la sua voce fatta di poco più che respiri. La richiesta sembrava impossibile da soddisfare. Ma a John piacevano le sfide.  
John se lo scopò brutalmente forte, veloce e furioso, abbastanza violento da farlo urlare, gridare, ruggire -La voce di Sherlock era troppo profonda per cose come urlare e strillare ma fece tutti gli altri suoni. Tum tum tum TUM fece la testiera del letto, e svuotarono il comodino e buttarono tutti i cuscini e le coperte sul pavimento.

Quando John venne--e fu come l'esplosione in cui era sicuro un giorno sarebbe morto-- erano in qualche modo sul fianco, sul materasso e la testa di Sherlock penzolava giù dal letto. John poteva sentire la frizione ruvida e granulosa sotto le ginocchia. Non erano rimasti mezzi vestiti stanotte. Erano nudi come vermi, coperti in sudore e lo sperma di Sherlock. John cadde contro di lui e si strofinò contro di lui lussuriosamente, marcando entrambi.  
"Meraviglioso," Sherlock rantolò, nella sua posizione sotto-sopra. John poggiò la testa contro il suo petto ed ascoltò il cuore che batteva selvaggiamente.  
Erano notti come quelle che rendevano il Sesso Coniugale piuttosto sopportabile.


End file.
